Christmas in Pallet
by waterfalls
Summary: One of those Christmas stories that will warm you up. Steamy romance between characters that will send you on the frenzy
1. Feeling the Fire

**A/N: Kay so I haven't been writing in a while and I'm actually working on a pretty decent story and thought maybe I should post this so I can see at least some people's reactions to how I write. This was done quite a while ago so I don't know if it's good or not.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon…= (**

**Christmas in Pallet**

Chapter One

Feeling the Fire

Her eyes began to slowly close as the fire continued to crackle in the brick fireplace not too far from where she sat on the tan carpet. The warmth was spreading through her whole body, making her feel relaxed and at peace. She was getting a little sleepy to be honest, for all day she had been helping Mrs. Ketchum with the Christmas decorations for the party that was soon to be held at the woman's household. The dark green pine tree was sitting in the far right corner of the room, sending the smell of the forest to drift through the air. Diminutive red, blue, gold, and silver balls scattered the limbs here and there, sparkling in the bright light. Minuscule Pokémon wearing Santa hats or angel wings were also spread around the tree. Placed at the very top of the tree was a decorative Staryu, glitter and sparkles sprinkled all over the glass figurine.

Underneath the tree, placed ever so carefully on the red blanket that swirled around the base, were the few presents that Delia and the three girls had placed there.

"Oh look how beautiful!" a gasp came from the window and Misty tore her eyes from the fire to look towards the enthused brunette perched on the windowsill. "The first snowfall, it's beautiful," May gushed dreamily, her sapphire eyes sparkling with a delight that Misty couldn't pull off even if she tried. Giving the younger girl a knowing smile, Misty turned her head back to the fierce red, yellow, and orange flames contained in the fireplace. For now, this was more beautiful than anything, the way it licked and curled around the wood devouring it and turning it to ash. She gasped at her sudden thought and shooed it away quickly, not wanting to damper her spirit even more than it already was.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" a singsong voice broke through her thoughts, and May cried out cheerfully that she wanted one. "Mrs. Ketchum made them with peppermint, it's quite good actually," the singsong voice declared as both girls flocked to them.

"Thanks Dawn," Misty said softly putting on her smile, it was somewhat real, she meant it, but it could never reach her eyes. The dark blue-eyed girl nodded happily, her lips covered in pink lip gloss and her eyelashes covered in more mascara than Misty would ever have dared to put on. Misty took her seat by the fire and blew the steam away from the searing white cup. She wearily glanced at the two girls who sat on the plush maroon couch together, chatting about some contest, and sighed. She couldn't help but think that both girls were so…beautiful. It was the only word to describe either of them without making it an understatement. Nor was it only their souls, filled with nothing but happiness and love, but their outside appearance as well.

May was taller than Dawn, and only a couple inches shorter than herself. Her hair was a light brown, with softer brown highlights that caught in the light. She styled them in low pigtails that flared around her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face. Her sapphire eyes were large, delicate even when the girl put make-up on them. Her body was thin, but still more round than Misty and Dawn could ever be, she was soft and had the hourglass shape and definitely bigger breasts, possibly a size d.

Dawn, the newest member of a group that Misty thought had long vanished, was possibly the most beautiful girl she had ever lain eyes on. She was petite, short and slim, and still had the perfect curves. Even though she was thin she never had the scrawny look, no her body was perfect. Her hair only added to the already stunning face and body. Thick and dark blue, Dawn pulled her bangs back from her face with yellow triangle clips on either side of her eyes. Then she pulled the two strands behind her head and clipped them together in the back. She let the length flow to her shoulders, straight as sticks and was running a hand through it now. Dawn never wanted to be seen unless she had put her make-up on flawlessly and looking so that she was older than she really was. Misty's own sisters had adored both May and Dawn more than their own youngest sister.

"I can't wait for the party, I bet everyone in Pallet is going to be there," May was saying excitedly.

"More than just Pallet," Misty giggled at the memory of other parties that Delia Ketchum threw. She never was satisfied with just the few townspeople of Pallet.

"I hope Ash makes it in time," May sighed as Dawn nodded in agreement. Misty's hands tightened around her mug as she bit the bottom of her lip. Of course Ash had chosen attractive girls to travel around with him, both girls being wonderful inside and out. Despite her growing jealousy, Misty cared for them like they were her own sisters. With all the time she spent with them though, she had come to realize that the loveable duo fancied the reckless Pokémon Master in training. He was sure to pick one of the two, when he wasn't as dense as a shallow puddle of water that is.

"I know, I miss him terribly," Dawn agreed softly a blush forming on her cheeks. "To think it's been only two years since we've seen him," she finished thoughtfully as Misty flinched trying not to mention that it has been a lot longer than when she last saw him.

"Oh he'll make it," Mrs. Ketchum walked into the room smiling as all three girls looked up at her cheerfully. "I told him that it's going to be Christmas and that he has to be here to see all those who love him," she explained watching as Dawn blushed scarlet, May gasped with embarrassment, and Misty letting a small smile appears. Feeling her heart cracking she decided that she wouldn't fight for the boy's affections so that one of her two friends may be happy. They at least deserved that.

**A/N: There you go…tell me what you think. You'll see why it's rated M in the later chapters **


	2. Heated Passion

**A/N: A quick update so you'll see where the story is really going…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon**

Chapter Two

Heated Passion

"Wow, he looks so much better," Misty gasped as she let her fingertips brush Umbreon's soft black fur. The Pokémon climbed into her lap, where she sat cross-legged on the floor, and pressed his warm body against hers.

"I found the right medicine finally, it took me ages," the boy replied as he sat next to her on the blue and white checkered floor, a grin of relief on his handsome face.

"You really are good with Pokémon Gary, I'm very impressed," she smiled tenderly at him and hugged Umbreon closer to her, kissing his soft head gently.

"Sheesh Red, you know how to make a guy blush," Gary replied, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Misty only cooed at the Pokémon, not noticing the way Gary was watching her, admiration and appreciation written all over. He didn't know when it started, but once it had, and infatuation with the redhead had begun. He remembered when she had been younger, and despite her being a major tomboy, she had been quite pretty. It had been obvious that she had turned many eyes before, and when she had worn a short yellow top that left her stomach exposed, and also wore those short blue jean shorts back then...Oh yeah it cocked a feel in him and he was sure plenty of others.

Now, sitting right there in front of him, was an older and grown up version of the young girl she had used to be. Her once short red hair had been grown out, cascading around her face in thick, large natural curls. She wore a black t-shirt and tight, skinny, dark navy -blue jeans exposing the soft curves of her body. She was vixen no doubt, beautiful most definitely.

She giggled as the creature leaped out of her arms and into Gary's whining as he tried desperately to get closer to his trainer. He smiled as her eyes met his, a soft look of affection upon her face. Her eyes were absolutely gorgeous. They were large with long dark lashes and the color of cerulean. A mix of blue and a pinch of green like the ocean. Every time he looked in them he could see a storm, an amazing wondrous storm. She was blushing now and she looked away tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I should go put Umbreon with the others," he said hastily getting to his feet. She followed him, something he loved. She never ever flustered when being around him. "So how long are you in town this time?" he asked, leading her through the back door.

"Until the party, than its back to the gym," she sighed, her voice soft and almost musical.

"Do you not want to go back?" he questioned opening a white gate and placing Umbreon inside, closing it after the creature bounded off into the snow disappearing from their view.

"I do actually, I love my gym and battling," she replied leaning against the fence, her breath coming out in puffs in the cold air. His eyes traveled down her legs; long, slender and toned legs. That much he could tell, the way her jeans clung to them like second skin. He didn't mind, on her it sent his mind reeling, just imagining those legs around his waist as they made love. He blushed looking at the open meadow that belonged to his grandfather; it was covered in a blanket of snow.

"You're going to the party?" she asked

"Um yeah, I'm hoping to see Ash again," he replied hearing a giggle escape her throat. He glanced at her with a curious frown.

"Are you in love with him too?" She asked her full lips in an amused smile. His jaws dropped in horror.

"Hell no!" he cried.

"That's all I've been hearing since I got here you know. It's getting on my nerves just a bit."

"Don't you want to see him again? I mean, he is your best friend."

"A little I guess. It's just been a really long time," she looked at him her voice awfully soft.

"I thought-"

"Whatever you thought is wrong Gary," she interrupted knowing exactly what he was about to say to her. She grabbed his hand and led him back into the lab to escape the frosty air. "I'm leaving Ash for Dawn and May, because I don't really like him that way anymore," she explained as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"You don't," he whispered watching as she leaned against the creamy white wall behind her, his eyes widening as she nodded her head. He took a couple steps towards her finally getting the nerve to bring his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks lustfully. Her lips parted slightly, her cerulean eyes searching his blue violet ones for whatever he was thinking. A gasp escaped right before he placed his lips on hers, crushing them with a passion she hadn't expected. The fire lit in her stomach spreading through her body making her return the kiss with equal fervor.

Gary ran his hands to her waist so he could push her harder against the wall so their bodies were pressed together, every part touching. She parted her lips as his tongue explored her mouth, causing shivers to run down her spine. She hadn't expected this at all, and if she had thought about it before she never would have let it happen. But now that she was feeling this, this desired hunger that was burning inside her, she wouldn't be able to stop it. He was very good with his mouth and only broke from her so that they could gain a breath and then devoured her once more. His hands lifted her legs up and so she could wrap them around his waist using the wall for leverage with her back. One of her hands tangled in his now messy brown hair.



May watched with satisfaction as Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, led Misty to the Ketchum's front door and gave the blushing redhead a soft kiss on her cheek before departing. She giggled as Misty stared after his retreating form and even though May could only see her back, she was sure Misty was watching him with a dreamy expression. Gary was unbelievably gorgeous with such a pretty face. It was so typical he would go after Misty who was supermodel beautiful. It was too cute that she didn't even know how beyond stunning she really was.

"Hey Misty," she greeted as the girl entered the house with a happy smile upon her face.

"Hey May, it's amazing outside. We should go outdoors," she replied, a flush on her cheeks.

"Great! Let me get Dawn so we can play in the snow!" May cheered. It wasn't long before all three girls were throwing snowballs and making snow angels.

"Catch this Misty!" Dawn cried throwing a snowball and hitting the redhead on the back of her head. May giggled at the surprised look on her friend's face as Dawn ran behind a tree to dodge the snowballs that Misty threw back in revenge.

"Excuse me," a deep voice asked from behind May, causing her to turn to him. He had light brown hair and deep blue eyes, a charming grin on his gorgeous features. "This is the Ketchum residence right?" he asked politely.

"Sure is," May nodded running a hand through her damp hair in hopes to fluff it.

"Richie?" Misty's curious voice asked surprisingly as the boy winked.

**A/N: There you go! Totally unexpected right? Well, just keep reading if you're interested. Remember the first chapter please, Misty has totally figured that Ash would choose either May or Dawn. Any girl in rejection would jump at the chance to have a hot boy kiss her!!**


	3. Your early

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for the positive reviews!! Really appreciated =) so here comes the next part of the story:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon**

Chapter Three

You're early

"You're here a couple days early," Misty smiled gently at the boy who had been close friends with Ash so long ago. It was like the day they met; the two boys knew that they would be friends forever. Maybe it was because both were eerily similar.

"I know, but before, I thought I would be late so…now I don't know where I'm going to stay," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly making Misty blink at him curiously at the familiar action. '_Weird_' was all she thought of.

"Don't worry dear, you can stay here in Ash's room, the girls have the guests room," Delia smiled as Richie grinned. The boy's blue eyes sparkled in anticipation and he looked towards the three girls with a sweet smile.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Ketchum, I would really appreciate that," he grinned kindly causing the older woman to nod her head in reply. He looked back at the girls and was surprised to see May and Dawn close up to his face, both observing him with awed expressions. He flushed shyly glancing at Misty who could only shake her head wearily.

"You look surprisingly like Ash," Dawn explained running a hand through her hair before fluttering her lashes and smiling, "But, obviously your different," she finished sitting back in the couch beside a giggling Misty. By the expression on the seventeen year old boys face, he was strikingly embarrassed by the compliment. Misty wondered if Richie even knew it was a compliment, especially from Dawn.

"Um well, we do seem to catch the same Pokémon and such. I've always been told that we think alike," the boy fumbled blinking as May continued circling him interestingly.

"Don't degrade yourself Richie," Misty said unable to hide an impish smile as his eyes slid into contact with hers, "your much smarter than Ash could ever be," she winked causing the boy to flush from under the pressure. Richie was obviously a shy boy, and seemed to not have had much to do with girls because as May fingered his light brown locks he flinched, his face turning extra red. Misty caught eyes with Dawn and suddenly it was like they were thinking the same thing. Giving each other a knowing smile and a mischievous wink from the bluenette, they looked back towards the boy who was watching May curiously as she took his hat and flipped it around in her gloved hands.

"It's not just that you may think like him cuz' I don't really know for sure, but you look extraordinarily like him. Besides the fact that your blue eyed and brown haired, I mean your features just, remind me of him," the brunette smiled placing the cap on his head again laughing as she fell back into the couch beside Dawn who nodded her pretty head in agreement.

"I think so too," Mrs. Ketchum said from her spot in the maroon recliner, "with you here it's like my son is that much closer," she gave the boy a motherly smile and he returned it happily.

"Well, happy to make you feel that way ma'am," he gave her thumbs up cutely before turning back to the three girls who burst out into giggles. His suspicion rose when they immediately quieted, feigning the look of innocence.

"Why don't we go out to eat," Dawn suggested looking out towards the window and noticing the darkening sky outside. "There's a cute restaurant right down the street, and it's pretty cheap," she explained turning to the others.

"Um sure, that sounds great," Richie nodded glancing at Delia who clapped her hands together.

"Just don't be out to late, it'll get really cold," she said in a motherly fashion that made all the teenagers smile respectively. May and Dawn rushed to grab Richie by both his arms and began to pull him towards the door, Misty trailing behind trying not to laugh at the frantic look on his face. "Have fun," Delia called to them from the doorway as they waved to her from the street.

"So...when did you and Ash meet?" May questioned squeezing his arm and pressing herself into him.

"A-at the Indigo League where I beat him in the early rounds," he replied blushing as she fluttered her eyes.

"You beat Ash?" Dawn inquired in amazement and looking at him as if he were the most wonderful guy in the world.

"Um…yeah, but it was kind of unfair. His Charizard wasn't even obeying him at that point and practically fell asleep on the field. I'm sure the battle would be much more interesting now if I battled him again," Richie said.

"Oh Richie," Misty giggled throwing her arms around his neck from behind, grinning as she felt him tense in front of her, "you're an awesome Pokémon trainer and you know you won that battle fair and square. Don't doubt your abilities like that. I mean, if you can obviously train your Pokémon and Ash couldn't, you know who the better trainer is," she whispered in his ear loving the quick intake of breath she heard from his throat.

"Yeah Rich, I think I would have loved to see that battle," Dawn purred seductively rubbing her cheek into his arm.

"Me too Richie, I would love to see you battle now. It might be a turn on that I would just love to feel," May squeezed harder so Richie's arm sank deeper into her breasts, his face heating up in such an adorable manner.

"Um, I'll go get us a table," he excused entering the restaurant they now stood in front in, unable to conceal the fact that he was embarrassed. The three girls looked at each other before bursting into giggles and chuckling at Richie's sweet innocence.

"This is like, way more fun than staying at the Ketchum's place," Dawn breathed holding on to her aching sides.

"He is sooo cute," May cooed watching through the glass as the boy talked with the hostess and pointed to them outside, "I wonder how come girls haven't thrown themselves at him before. If I didn't like someone else I would totally go for him," the brunette said thoughtfully not aware of Dawn's curious glance.

"So should we keep this up?" Misty asked looking from one girl to the other with an eager grin.

"Most definitely," they both chorused before entering the restaurant together and following Richie and their hostess to a booth in the far corner. The dinner was quite simple each ordering their favorites as they sat at the round booth. May sat in the single chair that sat across from the three person cushion so that Misty could take her turn to snuggle to the inexperienced boy. Richie looked flustered as Dawn scoot close and whispered in his ear giggling as he smiled sheepishly. Misty would then take his attention away with small pat on the arm and actually talk, making him a little more comfortable, then she would say something in a flirting manner that caused him to go red all over again. As casually as she could, May wrapped her legs around his ankles smiling at him as he glanced at her with a shocked face.

She slid her leg up his and down again, moving her thin eyebrows in a suggestive manner before taking a bite out of her hotdog.

"So how long are you out in Pallet for?" she asked swallowing her food and loving the open mouth he had as he watched her.

"Oh, I'm only out here until the party, then I'm headed to Sinnoh," he replied quickly.

"That's where I'm from," Dawn purred causing him to look at her with a smile, " I'm sure you'll love it there, I know I do," she informed placing a perfect manicured hand on his shoulder and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Not as much as he loves Kanto, right Richie?" Misty asked with a pout and making him turn quickly to her.

"Well it's my birthplace so obviously I love Kanto. Its natural," he agreed in hopes to make the redhead smile.

"What about Hoenn, that's where I'm from and it's plenty gorgeous," May faked to be upset, hiding the giggle as he suddenly looked lost.

"I do like all the regions," he shrugged.

"Well, that's good enough," Dawn cooed perkily moving to wrap her arms around his and sighing with content. It was plenty obvious that when they got home, each planting a kiss on his cheek before heading to their rooms, that Richie was quite relieved when the night was finally over.



Dawn woke up with a start. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up yawning. The room was dark and she could hear May tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling something that oddly sounded like "Damn you Drew," before flipping back over to the other side. Realizing her suddenly growling stomach had been the cause of her now being awake; she threw off her covers and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Covering another yawn that escaped from her throat, she noticed a dim light in the hall and whispering voices.

She crept slowly to the corner and peeked around, recognizing the two people as none other than Misty and Richie. The redhead was in her pajamas, a short yellow tank that just barely covered her breasts and leaving her stomach completely exposed, and very short plaid shorts letting everyone see her long, slender legs. She was leaning against the opposite wall, talking to Richie who only wore a white t-shirt and boxers.

"You've changed a lot Mist," he mumbled huskily making Dawn's spying eyes open wide.

"So have you Rich," Misty teased playfully, "your hair is a lot shorter than when you were a kid," she finished chuckling softly. Dawn knew the girl was awkward when it came to compliments.

"You're actually really hot," Richie admitted softly, making Dawn wonder how he could act so innocent when he said that so bluntly.

"Oh…um…thanks," Misty bowed her head shyly. It was then that Dawn decided that she really didn't feel like hearing the rest of the apparent flirting that was going on between the two as she practically skipped into the kitchen. It was easy to notice that someone had come for a drink as a glass of water was on the table, half full. Pleased that the two couldn't have met in a better place to catch up for real instead of the fake seduction that they all had been playing earlier, Dawn hopped over to the refrigerator to pull out the slice of pie that was left over from the night before.

Humming as she grabbed a fork from the drawer and stabbing it into the berry pie, Dawn munched thinking that it would be perfect if the two hooked up. It would leave Ash to her without the worries of competition. Because in all reality, she was afraid that it would be Misty that might fight for Ash. The two had known each other since they were both young kids and had come up as the best of friends. Dawn could easily tell that the miniature lure that the handsome boy carried was obviously a miniscule version of Misty and it made her all the more jealous. So…this new turn of even of Richie falling for her made her plan of making Ash fall for her all the more easier.



Misty blushed as Richie tackled her into the snow, laughing as he rolled off of her and grinned triumphantly. She looked up at him remembering the way he had kept complimenting her last night. He had intercepted her on her way to the bathroom and had begun talking. It was nice chatting about old times and old travels that she had forgotten about, and so when she left him she was glowing. He had made her feel good about herself, something no one had done in a long time and it left her with an increasing hunger that she had never felt before.

He laughed as he scrambled off of the ground and ran as she sat up scooping up a snowball to throw at him. He dodged it quite easily, jumping to the left as she shrieked in defeat. May and Dawn had disappeared with Delia to the store, Dawn leaving Misty with a wink and a knowing smile as they departed. Misty had stood there, wondering whatever that could have meant when Richie walked out of the bathroom in a snowy white towel wrapped around his slim waist. They had both blushed, Richie mumbling before excusing himself to run up the stairs and not noticing the lustful look that the redhead had. As she got up to chase after him again, she realized what that hunger finally was and now all she could do was blame Gary.

That kiss they shared yesterday had left her with a feeling of wanting more, her body wanting more. The heat and pleasant feeling was only aching to get some and she was fighting everything she had not to jump Richie who was the only available male in sight. She had suddenly thought of ditching the boy to run to Gary's and throw herself on him because she was sure he would appreciate it, when she tumbled down on top of Richie again, saddling his waist in a promising position. He obviously hadn't noticed the sexual position as he laughed saying something about finally getting him when she clutched at the front of his jacket. Apparently, she was like Ash in this department, totally oblivious to the fact that he had a desperate girl on top of him who was aching to spread her legs for him. Of course she understood that he didn't know that, she figured no one knew that what Gary had done was open a door to something that she had closed so tightly.

So without thinking about it, she planted a furious kiss on the boy's lips, quickly lying on top of him so her chest pushed hard against his. She could tell he was shocked but was surprised herself when he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss just as hungrily. His hands found themselves on her thighs and she moaned desperately when there tongues tangled in almost an angry manner. The kiss broke with a soft smacking sound and Misty looked down at the boy underneath her with a dizzy gaze. His only looked back at her with a lust that wanted her to have him take her right then and there in the snow. '_Crap_' she thought pulling herself off of him and glancing back at the lab on top of the hill a little distance away. She couldn't let Gary see her throwing herself on some other boy just because she was suddenly feeling horny or something.

Without a word she pulled Richie up who followed without hesitation and quickened his pace as the redhead dragged him towards the house. She threw him a seductive smile that made him grin in return, his cheeks burning as she opened the door and pulled him inside. He just got to realize what they had done before she practically pounced on him, causing him to back against the door as she frenched him with hunger and lust. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her as close as he could get while backing her up into the living room. The jackets and shoes were thrown away hastily as they fumbled to get closer again and resume to their heated kiss. Picking her up, he then fell bell onto the couch, lying down so that she now straddled his waist like they had done earlier in the snow. He grabbed her thighs as he explored her mouth groaning when she began to grind on top of him.

She placed her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles, and continued to roll her hips against his. She let out a strangled cry when he rolled and they toppled to the floor, this time him on top of her.

"Oh!" she gasped as he tenderly placed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She arched her back as his hands went under her own shirt, squeezing her breasts so it sent pleasant shivers through her body, her hands clutching onto his shoulders as she moaned her pleasure.

"I'm home!" a voice rang out making the two break apart, looking toward the doorway of the living room.

"Uh…hey Ash," Richie greeted from his position with a huge grin on his face. Misty's eyes stayed on Ash's, a look of surprise seemed too mixed with shock.

"Well, what are you two up too?" she glanced at a very deep voice filled with humor and watched as Brock stood beside her best friend holding back what looked like laughter.

"You guys are early," she replied shyly before she could think of anything else to say.

**A/N: There you go…hopefully it was okay. Honestly, I don't know how this story came to be. All I thought of was what if a girl who had been in love with a boy for so long finally accepted the fact that he may be interested in other girls. I've been in the situation and I know I totally lost it going at it with different guys to hide the hurt and pain that was growing inside. Kind of like Misty is doing right now. Please review if you could!!**


	4. The Things We Do

**A/N: Okay I'm gonna start this off by saying thanks again for the reviews. Makes me happy that some people are actually reading this stuff ha! And I want everyone to know that Misty is above all my favorite character in the show and it was very difficult to write these things about her because I can't see her with anyone but Ash myself…its just that well…it was a while ago and I couldn't come up with anything original. Don't get to mad if you don't like what she's doing…otherwise just don't read this story. Simple as that =) Anyways…I'm guessing you want me to stop explaining myself and get on with the story lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon**

Chapter Four

The Things We Do

Dinner had been over about an hour ago. The table had been cleared and the dishes washed and stacked neatly in their spots in the mahogany cupboards. It was different to have everyone in the family room, a few gathered by the fire, the rest littering the chairs and couches chatting softly together. The atmosphere had suddenly shifted into an extraordinarily level of giddiness and joy. Delia sat by her son, listening with intent attention as he described his journeys in the Orre region, assuring May and Dawn that it just had been him and Brock traveling. Professor Oak and his grandson Gary had been invited and were now across from Ash and his mom, asking about the different kinds of Pokémon and evolutions. His loveable yellow companion, Pikachu, perched happily in Delia's lap. Tracey sat by the fire with Brock, sketching in his notebook of some picture that Brock was showing him, talking with some lovesick expression.

May and Dawn sat on the floor with Richie watching Ash talk with dreamy looks and gasped and awed at all the right parts as he bragged about saving a city or Pokémon from the clutches of evil. Richie looked very impressed with his friend, clapping the raven haired trainer when Ash said something he highly approved of. Misty stood at a distance, by the doorway that led to the sliding glass doors. As she watched the happy people with an expression of affection and admiration, her feet took a couple steps back and she finally spun so that she could go outside. The cool night air hit her with sudden surprise as she slid the door shut. The night was quiet, fresh and peaceful. Deciding against going back in to grab a jacket, Misty walked on the cement patio and found a dry spot on the edge and plopped herself down.

She was so disgusted with herself that she couldn't describe it without pulling at her hair. The looks Ash had thrown at her all night were ones of shame and annoyance, like he was disgusted with her being in the same room as him. Not that she blamed him at all, she understood his reasons perfectly. She hadn't exactly been thinking straight with her earlier encounter with Richie and hadn't thought about being caught in the process. And Gary had obviously found out; for he glanced at her at least once with a hurt gaze and then ignored her the rest of the night pretending she didn't even exist. An as embarrassing as it was, Richie had been informed about the day before with her making out with Gary and ignored her too like she was some kind of disease or something. She felt humiliated and all the more ashamed that she could do something so horrible to her friends. Some Christmas this was turning out to be.

She turned her cerulean eyes towards the stars and watched as they blinked down at her, an aura seeming to glow from their gaseous bodies. If only she could join them up there and blink down at everyone else, so she could escape all the confusion and drama that she involved herself in. '_Stupid hormones' _she thought heatedly and angrily. Not that she blamed everything completely on that, she blamed herself too, but hormones were a great part of it. She just didn't know if she could take the fact that one of these days Ash would grow up and find someone to latch himself onto that wasn't her. He would shower this girl with affection and love, she knew he was capable with the way she had witnessed him with his Pokémon. It made her sick to think he may have already found someone in Orre and had been doing what she had been doing.

"Misty?" she practically jumped out of her skin as the soft voice spoke behind her. She turned her head slightly and looked to see her best friend looking down at her nervously, Pikachu peering at her from on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash," she allowed a small smile before turning back to the night sky, letting out a breath to calm her pounding heart. Did he really have to come out so quietly and scare her half to death? She was surprised when the yellow mouse suddenly jumped into her lap cuddling into her lovingly as he rubbed his red cheek against hers and letting out a small "Chaaa..." as she wrapped her arms around the adorable rodent. She glanced at Ash as he sat down besides her looking out towards his backyard, observing the now destroyed garden that Delia always worked so hard on during the warm weather. Feeling a little awkward Misty looked back at Pikachu and kissed the mouse's forehead affectionately. Her eyes strayed back towards the boy as he let out a sigh, coming out of his mouth in condensed air and swirling into nothing, and then looking at her and giving her a sheepish grin.

"You look cold," he stated and grinned as she blushed, squeezing Pikachu closer to her and allowing Ash to chuckle at her brief stupidity.

"I forgot my jacket," she replied with embarrassment and looking away as dramatically as she could. She blinked when the weight came around her shoulders and warmth suddenly surrounded her and Pikachu. She turned towards her friend, who was looking at the sky, and noticed his red jacket was now on her and he wore a black sweater. '_Smart_' she thought grinning at his kindness.

"So…about you and Richie? When did that happen?" he asked casually making her turn to the ground in front of her and frown.

"It didn't. There's nothing going on between us," she replied hotly.

"That didn't look like nothing Mist," he replied gently.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, it just did. I wasn't thinking and I got carried away, the same thing happened with Gary," she explained furiously. She gritted her teeth when she heard him chuckle lightly.

"Yeah I heard about that too. Let me tell you, they are not very happy with you two timing them," he laughed.

"But I wasn't with them," Misty argued turning to him and glaring at him, "so how can I actually be two timing them? Gary kissed me first, I just didn't stop it."

"And Richie?" he looked at her, shocking her as she saw some emotion she had never seen on him before.

"That was my fault," she admitted, "like I said. I got too carried away." She softened her gaze as he nodded like he understood, but he couldn't hide the shame on his face. "I feel like a complete idiot Ash. I feel like my sisters, sluts or whores or whatever. It's not a clean feeling," she explained sorrowfully trying to let him know how sorry she really was.

"You're a teenager Mist. It's bound to happen sometimes," he sighed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I traveled with Brock, I know what happens," he laughed again making Misty smile and hug Pikachu for comfort. The little Pokémon cooed and closed his eyes with content, a soft purr coming from deep within his throat. How could this kid be so understanding? So forgiving without hesitation? It really made no sense at all. And yet…he really wasn't a kid anymore. The way he talked with her was like one she would have with a mature twenty year old and not a ten year old kid.

She wasn't sure if she really liked them growing up and becoming adults. There were the perks of course, like Ash losing that annoying high voice and now having it settle in a moderate low voice that sent shivers down her back. And the fact that his once before baby face was more angular and defined, with a strong jaw and intense features that made her feel like he's seen the whole world. '_He has seen the whole world_' she thought numbly. Then there were those eyes, oh gosh those deep, dark, chocolate brown eyes. Those were the key to his heart; they held his every emotion and every feeling. Oh how she loved looking into them, wishing she could see the way he saw her, how he saw the world. He still wore a red cap, battered as was usual, covering his black hair which still flared messily from underneath it, the only difference was that it was longer, and his bangs fell into his eyes a lot more. He was gorgeous now, rivaling Gary and Richie's pretty boy looks with a rough and rugged look of his own. God he was so sexy and it hurt just to know that he would never be hers.

"That's no excuse really," she muttered softly, "what I did was wrong and I hurt two people who are very important to me. They're my friends and I should have treated them that way," she consented.

"Maybe you should apologize to them then. It wouldn't hurt to try, and explain that you didn't mean anything by it," Ash suggested shrugging his shoulders lightly. She nodded, confirming that she agreed with him completely. She looked at him when he knocked his shoulder into her lightly, causing her to rock to the left before sitting straight again, "so since you made out with them am I going to have to run so you won't jump me when I least expect it?" he asked smirking mischievously.

"Ash Ketchum!" she squealed before pushing him away and getting to her feet, " I wouldn't jump you even if you were yummy chocolate," she said sassily and entering the house and leaving the boy to stare after her, biting his lower lip to stop the laughter that fought to come out of his throat.



May and Dawn burst into laughter as Ash was toppled to the ground by the Pokémon that he had long left at the lab in Pallet. They had all been very happy to see their old trainer and once he announced he was there to visit and that they should come out of their hiding places, well you can guess the rest. Misty giggled as she leaned down to pick up a dancing totodile; he had been the first to jump off the pile to do a victory dance. The turquoise Pokémon squawked happily in her arms while Ash began to pull himself from under the pile.

"Maybe you should visit them more often," Dawn preached petting bayleef lovingly as it was shoved aside by the other Pokémon that surrounded the boy.

"I visit every chance I get," he replied laughing and pounding his fist with sceptile's in a friendly manner.

"It sure is great to see Pokémon that love their trainer this much," May said meeting Misty's eyes who nodded in agreement as she set totodile down to run to Ash. The brunette entertained herself by lifting cyndaquil in the air and cooing at its cuteness while bulbasaur sat sternly at her feet. It sure did bring back a lot of memories for Misty seeing all of the Pokémon Ash had caught in his earlier travels. She momentarily wondered if Ash was thinking the same thing when Dawn shrieked and took a hold of his arm in fright. She pointed to the dozen or more tauros that were stampeding towards them.

"Run!" he yelped pulling the bluenette with him as he took off, having May chasing after them fearfully. Misty laughed hard as she ran to the left and towards the white picket fence that outlined the snowy meadow, and quickly climbed on top of it to avoid the raging herd. Tears of happiness stung at her eyes as she watched Pikachu running to her laughing as well and he climbed up beside her to watch the hysterical scene playing out before them. The herd passed by in a flurry of flakes and powder, before continuing on towards the three running dots in the distance, it was obvious that the figure being dragged was Dawn who even from a ways was looking exhausted.

"Hey Red," Gary greeted coming to lean on the fence where she sat, a grim expression written all over is usually cool features. He rested his chin on his arms chuckling as he just noticed what she was laughing at. A squeal that sounded like May pierced the air.

"Hi," she replied shyly, blushing profusely at his closeness. Her mouth went dry as she tried to find something logical to say so that he may not be mad at her anymore, "Gary I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean too," she apologized placing a hand on his shoulder and looking down at him from her spot on top of the fence. He looked up at her, his blue violet eyes searching hers seriously before softening and grinning charmingly.

"I believe ya," he chuckled causing the redhead to tilt her head in confusion. "I bet it was Richie who made you do it huh? He told me that you practically forced him," Gary flipped his dark brown bangs out of his eyes before smirking.

"Well, I didn't force him, but I was the one who initiated it," she said surprised that he had taken her apology the wrong way. She flinched as his smile hardened immediately and his eyes narrowed.

"Why? What made you do it?" he asked masking the anger that threatened to escape from his mouth.

"I…I wasn't in control of my emotions. Then there was the touching and the flirting and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I kissed him, but he wasn't forced at all." She explained sadly, letting out a sigh.

"I guess that's understandable," Gary said hesitantly stepping up onto the fence so he was at her height and looking her eye to eye.

"How is that understandable?" Misty asked frowning.

"I'm sure I would have been tempted like crazy too. I mean if it had been Dawn or May, yeah I could see it happening," he shrugged causing the girls mouth to drop. "So I forgive you and I'll pretend it never happened," he grinned taking her hand in his and kissing the top of her knuckles lightly.

"Pika?" the yellow rodent had finally come out of its shock and watched the pair with sparking cheeks.

"Gary, you just can't-what I did was wrong," Misty blurted breathlessly. This was totally going the wrong way.

"Of course I can, because I really like you Red," he gushed with affection making both Misty and Pikachu's eyes widen. "Don't ask me how it happened but I really fell for you. I mean really, you're all I can think about these days…and I would love it if you were my girlfriend," he confessed his cheeks tinting the slightest pink making Misty's heart swoon. She had never felt so flattered, so loved before. It was so surprising to hear it from a playboy like Gary Oak.

"Gary I-"

"You know I don't usually go steady Red. You know how I have a hard time with commitment and everything, but I can't help that I think I want you to be the first. I wanna really try with you cause I think you're worth it," he was coming closer, his handsome face inching ever so closely to her, her cheeks heating with the intensity in his voice. Her heart had completely stopped, her lips parted expectedly. Oh how she really wanted to kiss his lips again, he was so good at it.

"I'm sorry," she pulled back at the last moment turning her head to Pikachu who was holding on to the fence with his paws tightly. As long as she looked at the mouse she could feel the strength that pushed her to go on. "I'm sorry for what I did with Richie, I'm sorry I kissed you back because I didn't mean anything by it," she looked back at him bravely her bottom lip trembling, "and I'm really, really sorry I can't return your feelings," she said sincerely. He looked broken, for the first time Gary looked sad and speechless, and she felt like a bitch for it. "You're an amazing guy and you're a great kisser and that's why I kissed you back. As much as I want to, I can't return your feelings and I'm sorry," she was shivering now.

"You guys okay?" they broke their gaze to look at Ash, May and Dawn as they stood there. It was Dawn who had asked, her expression worried while the other two looked like magickarps.

"Uh yeah…"Gary stepped off the fence, unable to hide the trembling in his voice as Misty swiped at her eyes. "I gotta go help Gramps, but I'll see you all at the party tomorrow. Later," he glanced back at Misty who averted her eyes to the ground before turning on his heel and retreating back inside the lab.

"Mist?" Ash asked making her look at him so she could see the concern in his eyes, his oh so lovely eyes. Finally, she let the tears fall and stumbled off the fence so that May and Dawn could scoop her up in a friendly girl hug each giving her words of comfort and telling her she had done the right thing. Ash leaned against the fence bewildered as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. He was unable to vanquish the relief that flooded through his veins as Misty sobbed into the girl's shoulders.

**A/N: Okay so that made even me sad. Poor Gary, I really like him too actually. Him and Brock come a close second after Ash and if Misty can't have Ash it would definitely be Gary =) so, please tell me what you think of this chapter! Hopefully it doesn't feel rushed or anything…I know I tried hard not to when I wrote this a couple years ago.**


	5. You Complete Me

**A/N: Okay so thanks for the reviews and I think I'll answer some questions that some people had. Yes, I had this written out for like two years but, I never typed it out so between my busy schedule and all it's kind of hard to update so fast…so many apologies. And there was something about Ash not getting his groove on with all the girls and how someone thought he should, and I'll answer that too. When I wrote this I was still trying to keep personalities in check and to me Ash isn't the type to go around making out with every girl he sets his eyes on. Misty on the other hand would seem like that type of girl because of all the romance and fire that's in her personality. If this were real life anyways ha! And the story is already written out and I don't feel like rewriting it again so again...many apologies. Sorry if I didn't explain things well =)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon**

Chapter Five

You Complete Me

The salty tears escaped from her cerulean eyes and fell onto the tops of her knees as she pulled her legs closer to her chest. It was impossibly late at night, everyone fast asleep in their warm beds and getting rest for the big day tomorrow. She had felt the need to escape the bedroom that she shared with Dawn and May so she could just cry without them asking questions. Half the night they had gossiped about Ash and how he had changed for the better, about how he had matured and seemed to finally understand what feelings were as he was blushing more than he did when they traveled with him. Misty had laid in her own bed silently, both girls thinking she was asleep, and listened about how they told each other the flirting and touching they had done to get the boy to notice them and how it was apparently working. Once they had fallen asleep themselves, the redhead crept downstairs to sit in front of the dying fire, a blanket on top of her to keep her warm, and her chin resting on top of her knees as she sobbed.

She had tried to hold them in, tried to tell herself there was nothing to cry about, but she knew she was only hiding the inevitable. Everything that had happened was her fault and she had done a lot of damage to her friends. To people she really cared about, and to people who actually cared for her. Gary was hurt, after confessing feelings he had never truly felt before, and she had to break his heart. Richie would hardly look at her, let alone talk so that she could apologize to him. She didn't understand why she just shouldn't choose one of them anyways seeing as Ash would be taken very soon by one the two beautiful girls upstairs. Yet, she knew that's why she couldn't date one of those handsome pretty boys, because they just weren't Ash. They weren't that little boy she had fished out of the raging river, the one she followed because she knew there was something special about him, the one she argued with occasionally about the silliest little things, the one she had saved from drowning in the ocean after falling from a great height and passing out once he hit the water.

She was only lying to herself that she could give up on him, and she realized that now. There was no possible way she could, so she would just have to bear with him clinging on to someone else. He was her best friend and she would always wish for his happiness, no matter the consequences that would follow closely behind it. Her sobs were dying again and the tears now silently fell down her cheeks as she pulled the suddenly falling blanket back on top of her head. The fire was now a mere glow and she scooted closer so she could feel the warmth and light in the dark living room. Her body tensed as she felt someone sit next to her, the body touching hers through the blanket as they made themselves comfortable. She turned her head and choked back a gasp as Ash looked at her with a grin. His hair was slightly messier than usual, hinting he just got up from his bed, and he wore a loose white t-shirt and blue and green striped boxers. He looked a little tired, his eyes glistening as he leaned back on his hands to stare at her.

She felt her cheeks heating up and rushed to wipe away the tears that were still slowly crawling down her face and clinging to her full lips and chin.

"You okay?" he asked gently, the concern emanating from his chocolate eyes. She nodded hurriedly, looking back at the white logs that were glowing a bright orange from the fireplace. "Liar," he chuckled softly leaning into her a little more.

"Why are you up Ash?" she asked bitterly, so to mask her weak voice.

"Couldn't sleep," he said simply and without hesitation, "what about you? You know it's like midnight," he chided.

"Couldn't sleep," she offered coldly.

"Why are you mad at me Mist? You avoided me all night and now you won't let me talk to you," he sighed, "every time I tried to sit next to you or look at you, you would turn to Brock or tell me that May or Dawn needed to talk with me," the annoyance in his voiced caused her to look at him again and have her eyes widen as he looked at her with a hurt expression.

"I thought you'd rather talk with them," she replied shyly, easing back from his intense gaze.

"Well, you're wrong Mist. If I came up to you it means I want to talk with you and you alone," he said watching as her cheeks turned pink from the intensity in his voice. How could he do this to her? How could he make her feel so flattered with just those few words? She looked up at him, observing his eyes before flickering to his lips, the perfect shape and size that would allow him to kiss very well, and then looking up at his chocolate orbs again

"What does it matter Ash? Is it even important?" she asked gently, her voice laced with hidden affection.

"It does to me. I'm your best friend, I'm the one that you can come too when you need help. I'm the one you can come to when you need a shoulder to cry on, you don't need to be down here all alone and cry by yourself," he vented, his eyes narrowing slightly and voice rising just a bit to get his point across.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me Ash. I can take care of myself," she let out a soft laugh that caused him to frown slightly before he took her shoulders in his hands, letting the blanket fall to the floor as he pulled her to him a little. They were on their knees now, her staring with curiosity and shock, and him with his head lowered so that his face was covered by his dark bangs. Her hands splayed out on the floor in front of her as she steadied herself so that she wouldn't fall into him, so that she could keep their bodies from touching.

"I want to take care of you," he said suddenly, keeping his head lowered. He couldn't hide the longing in his voice that made her blush redder, her heart skipping a beat. This was a dream; it had to be a dream. Her best friend would never admit anything like that to her, especially after she had thrown herself to different boys.

"I don't understand," she said breathlessly.

"I knew that you wouldn't," he chuckled again, his hands squeezing her shoulders as he looked up at her, a handsome smile adoring his attractive face that was causing her to melt. "I didn't think you would accept my feelings for you," he bit his lower lip nervously.

"Feelings? For me? I don't get what you mean Ash. You could have May or Dawn, they like you enough. What about all those other girls you saw when you traveled with Brock? Don't you like them?" she was pulling back a little, a little panicked at what he was saying.

"He told you about them huh?" Ash grinned never moving his hands from their position. "Well, like I told you before. Were teenagers and sometimes we just can't control ourselves. I liked them well enough to make out with a few, but I don't really want to be in any kind of relationship with them. As for May and Dawn, I think of them like my younger sisters really. Don't get me wrong, they're gorgeous and everything, but I've had my eye on this certain redhead for a while now," he finally removed his hands and placed them on the floor near hers, so that he was leaning closer.

"Ash, this isn't real. This isn't happening, we can't let this happen," she whispered frantically, but deep down wishing she could stop those words from coming out of her mouth. "We haven't seen each other in like three years, how can you be feeling like this?" she frowned.

"That was your entire fault Mist. Every time I called the gym it was all Misty's too busy right now, you'll have to call her back. If I wrote a letter it would never be returned. I would call and your sisters would say it must have gotten lost. You were avoiding me, even back then." He fumed as her eyes widened at the truth of his words. "So what did I do being a guy with newly found hormones, I found replacements. But, if I hugged them I was wishing it was you, if I held their hands I was wishing they were yours, if I kissed them god I was wishing it was you," he was so close now his hands covered her own.

"I gave up on thinking you would ever like me back. That's why I never wanted to talk to you. It made it easier to forget my stupid crush on you and how I wished I could be with you. I thought you liked May when you were in Hoenn, and when you were in Sinnoh I thought you were infatuated with Dawn," she admitted sheepishly, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"How did you think I felt when you were making out with Richie on the floor by the couch Mist? Here I was thinking I would finally be able to see you again and ask why you stopped talking to me and what do I find? Not only that but Gary as well. Hell, I was so jealous I wanted to rip them apart and that's why I kept looking at you that night. It wasn't disgust at all Mist. I was just angry that you might have found other guys and that's why you stopped staying in contact. I thought you wanted to forget all about me," he lifted one hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently across the bone before smiling so sweetly that made her reflect one back.

"Never," she gasped hurriedly and moving her hands so that she clutched his shirt tightly in her fists. "I could never, you're so important to me Ash. I-" she wasn't able to finish as his lips touched hers gently and one of his hands moved to the small of her back so he could pull her close. When they detached slowly, her eyes were wide, her face scarlet, and her lips parted with shock. That one simple little kiss had set so much more emotions in her than Gary's or Richie's passionate ones ever had. Before she could respond he kissed her again, his mouth a little harder on hers as she moved her arms to wrap around his neck and his own wrapping around her slim waist as he pulled her into his lap.

Her mouth opened willingly as he grazed his tongue against her lips, tangling it with hers fiercely as she fought against his with little moans escaping her every so often. Her legs tightened around his waist as one of his hands trailed under her short yellow pajama shirt, brushing against the naked skin she had under there. She angled her head slightly so they could mesh their lips together more harshly, groans audible from both of them in the better position, and pressed her body harder against his as she felt him harden underneath her. They parted as his lips trailed down her jaw and down her neck, catching her skin in his teeth as he bit and nipped before swirling his tongue over the bites and kissing them softly. She arched her back as his hot kisses trailed lower, teasing in the valley of her breasts as she jerked her body against his.

She was surprised at how good he was at this, at how he knew what he was doing with her body and how to make her react to the pleasure he was bestowing on her. Damn those other girls must have been lucky to have him practice on them. She gasped as he bit down on the top of her breast as her hands traveled under his shirt and scraped her fingernails against his abdomen when he bit particularly hard.

"It's hot," she gasped out pushing his shirt up and pushing him away so she could tug it off of him. He barely was able to toss it aside before he pressed himself against her again as quickly as he could to capture her lips in a more passionate and heated kiss. He leaned into her harder so that she fell back onto the floor, her head landing in the blanket that had fallen from before and moving his hands to her torso so he could run them up her waist and under her shirt to cup her breasts. "Ash!" she gasped again and arched so that not a sliver remained between them.

He parted suddenly when her hands found the waistband to his boxers, and she began tugging it down in the heat. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she propped herself on her elbows as he sat up, straddling her thighs with a surprised look.

"I don't want you to think I just wanna have sex Mist," he said with blushing cheeks, a shy look that made her smile.

"Am I your first?" she asked gently, tugging at his waistband again so that it snapped back to his skin and made him wince.

"Of course you are. You're the only one I would do this with," he admitted a little embarrassed by the question. He looked up at her suddenly, his brown eyes narrowing, "why? Am I your first?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," she confessed lovingly and pressing her lips affectionately against him and moving so her chest was pushed against his. This was Ash, a handsome and grown up Ash that she had only dreamed about doing this with. He returned with renewed fervor, his tongue lashing hers hungrily as he pushed her back on the floor and lifted her own shirt up and broke their kiss to take it off her body. It was only a matter of rushed seconds when her plaid shorts and his striped boxers added to the pile of scattered clothes and they reconnected in a clash of passion and long held emotions that they had kept hidden.

She moaned as he pushed into her, tears welling into her eyes as he grinded slowly inside her, gently and pleasantly so she could get used to the new feeling. His ragged breathing increased beside her ear as his pace quickened and she clutched onto his shoulders with pleasure and happy gasps and moans that only encouraged him to go faster. In the midst of the moment she realized that they were in the living room and everyone was upstairs and so bit her lip to keep the screams she wanted to let loose at bay.

He grunted as he trembled suddenly, his lips taking hers gently before rolling off and lying beside her with a goofy smile on his face. Misty panted breathlessly, her chest heaving before she giggled and moved on top of him, straddling his naked waist and placing her own sweet kisses down his chest and up again before meshing her lips sensually with his.

"Tell me this is real," he whispered, cupping her face with his hands and then fingering them through her red hair with admiration, "tell me this really happened and it isn't one of my fantasies. Tell me I won't wake up back in Orre and realize that I never got the guts to do this with you," he pleaded gently, his voice husky and spine tingling.

"It's real Ash," she affirmed before continuing their second coupling in one night and becoming one again with him as their body's grinded and thrusted rythmatically, keeping a steady pace. They both fought to keep their noises to a mute level as the dance was agonizingly slow and sensual, building up the fire within them. They could only hear their increasingly ragged breathing and the soft grunts that emitted from the effort that their bodies were making, his hands tight on her waist and pressing his fingers hard into her flesh as her legs tightened on his sides. Neither one knew that they were both hoping that this could last forever, that it would never end.



Her eyes opened as the bright light shone on her face, blinding her as she sat up and rubbed the sleep in her eyes. She yawned as she looked around, wincing as her body ached when she stretched. She casted a glance at Dawn who looked like a princess sleeping on her back and her hands folded on her chest, and then at May who had her back turned and was facing the wall. Feeling a little sore as she got up from her bed, Misty was surprised that she was fully clothed and back in her bed with the blanket she had grabbed from the couch splayed out on the covers. If she hadn't been so sore she would have thought that last night had all been a dream. She fell back on the bed in surprise when May squealed and jumped awake and began brushing her body in fright. Dawn had woken up to with the noise and glanced at Misty with a worried look before May gave them a sheepish grin and giggled that it had been a dream.

Now that all three girls were awake, they took turns taking showers and hurried downstairs to eat breakfast and help Delia finish setting up for the party. Misty had her hair in a ponytail as she prepared to do the dishes, while May and Dawn followed Delia in the living room, muttering how unfair it was that the boys were sleeping in while they did all the work. Misty hummed cheerfully as she filled the sink with hot, soapy water and began to wash the plates and silverware. She gasped when strong arms wrapped around her and a soft kiss was placed on her neck making her turn her head to the side to glance up into his chocolate brown eyes and charming smile.

"Morning Mist," he greeted softly placing another kiss on her cheek.

"Hey," she blushed before turning back to her dishes, "so how did I get back in the room last night?" she asked shyly.

"Oh well, when I woke up at four in the morning I dressed you and put you in your room so we wouldn't be found naked in the morning," he chuckled twirling her ponytail with his finger, "I was sure you wouldn't want to be found on Christmas day like that," he laughed.

"You were right about that," she agreed turning to him as he pressed his body against hers, dressed in his t-shirt and boxers, and placed a tender kiss on her lips just as they heard thumping coming down the stairs.

"Man, I thought Richie would never get out of the shower," Brock laughed not noticing the way Ash had quickly removed himself from the blushing redhead and hurried over to the refrigerator to grab the carton of orange juice.

"I was not in it that long," Richie protested following the taller, older boy down the stairs and pushing him playfully.

"Are you kidding? I timed you Rich. You took longer than Dawn and she takes like thirty minutes," Brock pushed back before grabbing the carton from Ash and taking a drink out of it.

"Boys we could use some help in the living room," Delia called from the other room making the boys groan.

"The bad part of parties," Ash muttered running a hand through his messy hair and grinning at Misty as she giggled. She turned back to the sink as the boys pushed and shoved each other on their way to the living room. It made her laugh as she wondered what kind of day this was going to turn out to be.

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long guys! Just have been really busy and didn't have time to type this out fast enough. Hopefully it was okay, I hope it wasn't rushed either. Please tell me what you think if you can. **


	6. Were Still Friends

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews and I would like to apologize that my characters are OOC. I wanted Ash to grow up the way I wanted him too so sorry if you don't like that and usually I never make Misty the way she is in my other stories. This was just so this story may have a tiny plot and theme. I also think that MOSTLY anyone who writes fanfiction on characters who aren't there's, are OOC because for example: Ash would be OOC if he just kissed a girl on the cheek. Well, please just continue reading =)**

Chapter Six

Were Still Friends

"So this happened last night?" May questioned softly as she watched the redhead spiral her hair carefully in front of the mirror. She didn't feel mad, but she did feel like crying for the next three days, or years.

"Yeah," Misty sighed before placing the curling iron on the counter and turning to the brunette with a sympathetic face, "I really wanted him to choose either you two because I know you guys really liked him, but once he told me how he felt…I couldn't say no. I couldn't hide how I really felt and I'm really sorry for that," she bit the bottom of her lip, clenching her hands tightly together as she watched May bow her head from her spot on her bed and Dawn turn to her with narrowed dark blue eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Misty!" the bluenette fumed making both girls look at her with wide eyes, "We know you're not sorry about how your relationship turned out and you can do us both a favor by not lying to us about it!" she cried before softening and letting a small smile appear, "I think it's great that the two of you can finally be together after so many years of liking each other. I mean yeah, it'll be hard for me and May. But there are plenty of Seaking in the sea and plenty more heartbreaks where that came from. Were your friends, and as your friends were very happy for you," she finished shyly.

"She's right Misty, were both happy if you're happy," May chirped ridding the bitterness that still held a tight grip on her heart as best as she could. There was no way she could hate the redhead who only cared about her and Dawn like her own sisters. Not many girls would try and ignore the feelings of the guy they liked just so her friends would have a chance.

"You guys…are so amazing," Misty gulped trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come out from her cerulean eyes.

"Let me finish your hair Mist. And no tears! Your makeup will run," Dawn scolded gently before taking up the curling iron and waiting as the redhead sat down so she could finish the job that Misty had started. May stood up and hurriedly began to pull off her jeans and t-shirt to pull on the red dress she had bought for the big day. In all the drama she had completely forgot that the party was going to start in an hour and that she had to finish getting ready. Her hair had already been pulled back into an elegant bun at the top of her head, and a glittery beautifly barrette was placed in carefully to hold back part of her bangs that kept falling into her face.

Dawn had finished her attire while listening to the redhead, not once hesitating on the news. It was like she had been expecting it, although May could have sworn she had wiped a few tears away before anyone could see them. She had expertly French braided her hair, trading her yellow clips for silver rhinestone studded ones and pulled her bangs into a small little poof. Her dress was a black halter top that clung to her small form and flared out in a flurry of ruffles that swirled around her thighs. She wore heavy mascara and clear lip gloss that made her look slightly older than fourteen. On her feet were black two inch heels that had little white bow on the tips with silver rhinestone hearts in the center. She was definitely a fashion diva, and the way she was dressed only proved it.

May zipped up her dress, twirling in the mirror as she examined her outfit. She had bought the spaghetti strapped dress in hopes to impress Ash and show that she was both classy and cute. Sure, it clung to her form like second skin, accentuating her hips beautifully, but it modestly covered her breasts and the skirt fell around to her knees. A see-through layer had been stitched over the skirt with red roses sprinkled around it, the green leaves a little darker on the white fabric, making it almost fairy like. She slipped on her red flats, and quickly put on her mascara and dared to put on red lipstick on her plump lips. Not as sexy as Dawn, but hot enough to attract anybody just the same.

She turned towards Misty whose hair had been finished and smiled as the redhead stood up smoothing out her forest green dress. Her sisters had brought it when they arrived a couple hours ago, making their younger sister blush as she held it up for the girls to examine. It honestly looked better on the girl than in her hands where it looked like just a shirt. It was velvet, and the dark green made her eyes and orange hair stand out in the most positive of ways. It clung to her thin form, and hugged her about mid-thigh. The sleeves hung dangerously low off her shoulders, and the fabric tightened across her breasts so they seemed to pop slightly over the top exposing a slight cleavage. She wore forest green kitten heels that highlighted her toned legs and finished the look completely, her hair falling in spirals until it ended at her waist.

"Ash will love you in that," May said coming over to the two girls who both smiled at her.

"I'm sure the boys will be looking at you girls tonight as well. I'm sure Gary and Richie will be looking for a free girl," Misty hinted trying to hide her blush as she tried to pull the top of her dress over her breasts but failing as it sunk a little lower than before, "I cannot go out in this dress!" she declared, sighing in defeat.

"Your sisters will not approve if you go out in anything less," Dawn warned holding out a light pink lip gloss to the redhead.

"Or more," May added so all three burst out into laughter. Misty stopped giggling so that she could pull both of them into a hug, wrapping her arms lovingly around the two girls.

"I'm glad I got to know the both of you so well," she sighed pulling back so she could look at them, "I've never gotten close to girls before besides Sakura and my sisters. I've been a tomboy most of my life and so I felt more comfortable with them. I realized though, that sometimes…I wish I had close girlfriends a long time ago," she smiled as May and Dawn laughed and patted the redheads shoulders and back in cheerful motions.

"Were glad Ash and Brock introduced us as well Mist. It seems like they can do the right things sometimes," May giggled, her sadness leaving her at the redhead's confession.

"I say we go give them a thank you one of these days, because in all truth, I wouldn't have gotten to know either of you as well as I did if I hadn't traveled with them first," Dawn agreed. They all jumped when the door opened and a tall, gorgeous, golden-blonde, entered the room.

"Oh my gosh! You girls are like totally gorgeous!" she squealed as she eyed them with her own cerulean eyes. They were the only thing that she and Misty had in common.

"Thanks Daisy," Misty blushed.

"Well, now that your all done up, we could use your help with the guests. It seems that the boys want the ladies to welcome them first." Daisy said while hurrying them out of the room and downstairs.



The music was loud and the people dancing and chatting in the living room with happy faces only proved that his Mom's party was a successful hit…as always. Ash avoided Macey who had been hunting him down all night, and ran into Laura Larami who was looking elegant in a navy blue dress that layered around her knees. She complemented him on his house, his second place win in the Orre League and, also mentioned how adorable Misty had grown up to be. That only caused him to glance at the girl and blush at the sight of her thinking how Laura's comment was an understatement.

"To bad she ain't got a boyfriend yet. Not that she won't get one by the way she looks tonight, I'm sure all the fellas are begging to get a date," Laura smiled slyly as the raven haired young man frowned.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are," he replied trying to smile before excusing himself so that he could grab the redhead away from Sakura and Duplica.

"Ash!" he halted as Dawn grabbed a hold of his arm and smiled. "This is a great party, and you look very handsome," she chirped eyeing his white button up shirt that hugged his fit form in a sexy manner, and his sleeves rolled up around his elbows. His black slacks even looked ironed and perfect, something he never managed with his regular blue jeans.

"You look great too Dawn," he blushed from her observation.

"Maybe you should go dance with Misty, I heard that boy um…Rudy I think, was planning on asking her himself," she teased loving the way his chocolate eyes widened. It hurt to see that he cared so much about Misty, but for her friend's sake, she was willing to let go.

"Yeah, I was just going over to ask her," he gulped beginning to pull out of her hold.

"Good luck," she cooed as he pushed past a few people he vaguely remembered. Ash did panic a little at the thought of Misty, realizing that they had not confirmed their relationship status. In all the commotion that happened last night, he hadn't yet told her how he really felt. Well, he knew he told her that he liked her, but he had also forgot to mention that he was ready to ask her to be his girlfriend, to make it known to everyone that she was his and that no one had the right to take her from him. In all honesty, he knew she could be whisked away at any moment if she wanted; she was still a free girl.

"Hey Ash," Misty blushed as he walked up to her, placing himself between a pretty Duplica in pink and a gorgeous Sakura in magenta.

"Long time no see Ashy-boy," Duplica purred planting a kiss on his cheek as Misty watched with a raised eyebrow.

"H-hey," he flushed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Sakura took his hand and smiled.

"I can't believe how great you did in Orre Ash. Espeon and I watched the entire League on television," she said enthusiastically.

"Uh thank you Sakura, I was wondering if I could steal Misty away for a bit," he grinned watching as both girls smirked as the redhead flushed as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it shyly, relaxing as he led her on the dance floor, also known as the middle of the living room, and swirled her around so that she came up close to his chest. "You look hot Mist," he beamed as he slid his hand down her waist and tightened his grip on her hip.

"You look good too Ash," she replied, smiling as she wrapped both arms around his neck as he placed his other hand around her waist to pull her closer. He liked how this felt, to be back in Kanto with everyone he knew, with the girl he liked so close to him that he could smell the raspberry perfume she wore and that had slightly faded through the night.

"Its weird to think this is Christmas isn't it?" he asked looking around and glancing at the tree that was surrounded by thousands of presents by the guests.

"A little I guess. I haven't celebrated Christmas with you guys in a long time, not since I last traveled with you," she said softly laying her head on his shoulder, her voice edged with and emotion he couldn't quite define.

"Please don't mention that now, I don't think I really want to relive the days that we were apart," he sighed mentally scolding himself on how lame that sounded. But, it was hard to keep cool when all he wanted to do was whisk this girl upstairs and continue their antics from the night before.

"Sorry," she chuckled pulling her head back as the soft music ended. He lost his focus as he gazed into her eyes and had to actually shake his head to clear his mind.

"Listen Misty, I have to tell you something important," he said, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice and tell her what had been plaguing him most of the night.

"What is it Ash? Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice rising nervously.

"Well, nothing's wrong really. I just want to get this all cleared up so there's no misunderstanding," he explained quickly so he could banish the alerted look she was giving him.

"Oh, well, okay Ash. What's on your mind?" she asked slightly calmer, her voice sweet.

"Well I-"he was interrupted as a hand was placed on his shoulder and they both looked to see Brock grinning at the both of them.

"Delia wants you over by the tree Ash," he said steering the boy over as Misty trailed them laughing at Ash's confused face. He was placed by his mother who nodded towards Gary, and the music was stopped leaving the entire living room to look over at them.

"I would like to say a few things," Delia smiled rubbing her son's head affectionately and turning back to the awing crowd. "We all know this party is held in the honor of my son, Ash, and to welcome him back to Pallet Town after a harsh journey in the Orre region," she said as the audience clapped and whistled to the words, "and since its Christmas I wanted to ask him a really important question," she turned to him laughing at the horror on his face. "What everyone here and I want to know Ash is what do you want most for Christmas?" she asked as the crowd murmured with knowing smirks.

Ash glanced around the room, grinning as he knew what they all thought he was going to say. This was the perfect situation for everyone to know that he already got what he wanted for Christmas, let alone his birthday's and dreams.

"Misty," he stated proudly smirking at the gasps and stunned faces. The look on her face was worth the announcement let alone. The girl's cheeks were bright red, her mouth parted with complete shock and eyes wide. "All I want for Christmas is for Misty Yawa to be my girlfriend," he finished. He waited with anticipation as she walked up to him, her eyes sparkling as she grabbed for his hands and held them tightly in hers.

"That is something I can grant," she whispered placing her lips softly on his and pulling back as the crowd applauded and cheered. They both grinned as they heard Brock say something like "about time" and Tracey agreeing with him. They knew everyone thought this was the first time they kissed and announced their feelings (not counting May and Dawn) and they both felt that maybe it was better for everyone to think that.

**A/N: Yep the end! I know kind of corny ending, but after all the physical stuff in the other chapters I had to have something not quite so hot and heavy. I think it's very cute myself, if not a little rushed. I know I have to work on my endings better. So hopefully you liked it =)**


End file.
